MELANCHOLIA
by Fuyukikoori Yorusora
Summary: Shindou janji akan mengajak Kirino 'nonton'. Shindou bilang untuk menunggu kedatangannya di rumah Kirino. Kirino pun mengiyakannya. Ia akan merasa senang sekali kalau pacarnya itu mau menjemputnya. Tapi...Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya,ya? Baca terus FFN dari Author baru ini!


**Haroo minna-san!**

 **Hajimemashite!**

 **Saya Author baru disini!**

 **salam kenal ya!**

 **Aku juga minta bantuannya dari para senpai-senpai author yang lebih tinggi derajatnya(?) dari pada aku**

 **buat ngasih komentar yang membuat saya terinspiration(?)**

 **Ini adalah Fic pertama saya mungkin terkesan**

 **Paling aneh, paling abal(?), paling kampungan, paling ndeso, paling katrok, and the gaje, semua karakternya OOC, yang paling-paling(?) lagi adalah 'Nista' dunea akherat!**

 **Smoga Fic ini gak bikin kalian kena penyakit maag, alergi(?), diare(?), gatal-gatal karena Panu~ Kadas~ Kurap~** ***Plak! Tapokes by readers**

 **Wokeh, karena saya enggak bisa banyak bacot, so let'go to read my fic!**

 **Happy reading minna-san!**

* * *

 **Chara di inazuma bukan punya saya**

 **kalau seandainya saya yang punya bakal jadi uke semuanya**

 **Muahahhahahahaha!*Plak!**

 **Don't like !**

 **Don't read !**

* * *

 **Melancholia**

Hari itu, adalah hari Senin. Suasana di sebuah sekolah SMK yang terletak di kiri jalan Sakura, pagi itu tampak penuh dihadiri oleh para murid yang ingin mencari ilmu di sekolah. Tentu saja, akhir pekan kemarin telah di habiskan mereka hanya untuk merefres diri dari banyaknya tugas di sekolah. Dan sekarang mereka akan memulai pembelajaran kembali.

Dari sekian banyak murid yang hadir, seorang gadis remaja berambut pink twintail berjalan kearah koridor utama setelah tadi memparkirkan sepeda motornya. Kirino, begitulah teman-temannya memanggil namanya. Pagi ini ia terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasaya. Terukir raut kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Pagi, Kirino!" sapa seorang gadis seumuran dengan Kirino.

Kirino menolehkan kepala. "Oh,Aoi. Selamat pagi…" sapa balik Kirino pada gadis yang di panggilnya Aoi itu. "Lemas sekali…. Kenapa?" tanya Aoi heran.

"Enggak apa-apa sih…" jawab Kirino lesu.

Aoi yakin sesuatu telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Biasanya juga Kirino pagi-pagi begini selalu ceria. Tapi, kok hari ini ia berbeda, ya?

"Kenapa sih…. Ayo, donk jawab! Nanti jelek lho!" ledek Aoi pada Kirino.

"Apaan sih, kaya' anak kecil aja." Sewot Kirino tidak terima dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, bukan berarti Kirino marah pada Aoi hanya saja hari ini ia lagi _'badmood'_. Karena Aoi merasa penasaran ia pun terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Coba kutebak! Apa kamu sedang ada masalah sama Shindou-kun?" ujar Aoi kepo. Mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Aoi barusan, hati Kirino semakin di bebani rasa ' _badmood'_ satu kilogram lagi. Sebel banget!

Pasalnya orang yang disebut oleh Aoi itulah yang menyebabkan Kirino bete hari ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shindou. Dia itu pacarnya Kirino, satu minggu yang lalu mereka 'jadian'. Namun, sekarang terdapat konflik yang membuat Kirino sebal dengannya. Konflik yang belum pernah Kirino dapat sebelumnya.

"Kirino! Kirino! Eh, kok malah bengong sih?" Aoi nampak kebingungan melihat sikap Kirino yang bertingkah demikian. _'Mungkin benar Kirino sedang ada masalah dengan Shindou-kun'_ , pikir Aoi.

"Kalau aku katakan kamu janji akan membantuku untuk menjauh dari Shindou?" kata Kirino langsung _to the point_.

Sontak Aoi terkejut,"Kok kamu bilang begitu? Jangan bercanda!"kata Hoseki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Pokoknya aku enggak mau kalau kamu sampai putus sama Shindou-kun!" tambah Aoi mantap.

Sebelah alis Kirino terangkat."Siapa juga yang mau putus sama dia. Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk menjauhkanku dari Shindou. Kalau kamu enggak mau juga enggak apa-apa. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjauh dari Shindou sendiri!"kata Kirino ketus. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Aoi sendirian.

"Kirino! Tunggu! Bukan begitu maksudku!" teriak Aoi sehingga menggema di lorong koridor utama. Kirino pun berhenti melangkah. Ia melirik ke belakang tepatnya pada gadis sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu jangan ambil keputusan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, donk! Kalau kamu jauh dari Shindou apa enggak apa-apa? Coba pikir lagi!" Aoi mencoba meyakinkan Kirino.

"Kalau itu…" Kirino terdiam. Apakah ia harus menuruti perkataan temannya itu? Kirino tidak tahu. Tapi, hatinya terus meminta untuk menjauh dari Shindou.

"Entahlah Aoi…. Untuk sementara waktu aku menjauh dulu saja darinya." Kata Kirino dan beranjak kembali. Aoi jadi merasa iba kalau ada konflik di antara Kirino dan Shindou. Mereka itu kan baru 'jadian', masa sudah ada masalah? Itu aneh kan?

Begitu bel sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa/siswi yang datang segera memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk Kirino dan Aoi. Di kelas, mereka tampak terdiam satu sama lain. Bukan karena marah ataupun tidak mau bicara, tapi karena mereka sedang berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini. Diam-diam Kirino memikirkan kembali kejadian hari minggu kemarin.

* * *

 **Flaskback!**

Shindou janji akan mengajak Kirino 'nonton'. Shindou bilang untuk menunggu kedatangannya di rumah Kirino. Kirino pun mengiyakannya. Ia akan merasa senang sekali kalau pacarnya itu mau menjemputnya. Satu menit, lima menit, tiga puluh menit Kirino menunggu Shindou dengan sabar di dalam rumahnya. Namun, sampai lewat jam yang sudah di tentukan oleh Shindou, ia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. Kirino benar-benar kecewa dengannya. Ia merasa seperti dipermainkan. Maka dari itu ia hendak menjauh sebentar dari Shindou. Biarkan semua kembali seperti semula. Dengan demikian tidak akan ada lagi masalah diantara mereka.

Jam demi jam berlalu begitu cepatnya. Tak terasa sudah empat jam lewat dari pembelajaran. Saatnya istirahat sejenak untuk melepas lelah.

"Aoi, mau keluar?" ajak Kirino sedikit cuek. Aoi mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab. Mereka pun keluar kelas tanpa tahu tujuan dan arah.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah _cool_ , kulitnya berwarna putih pucat (hantu donk?*plak!) dengan rambut berwarna biru donker berjalan di hadapan dua gadis itu. Wajah Aoi seketika berubah menjadi bersemu merah. Sekilas Aoi melirik sahabatnya itu. Lalu memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendecak.

Yang ada di depan mata saat ini adalah Tsurugi, pacar Aoi yang baru jadian bulan lalu. Kata Aoi pacarnya itu baik walaupun di sekolah nakal. Pintar dalam Footsal. Orangnya perhatian dan tidak suka membuat pasangannya menangis. Begitu beruntungnya Aoi punya pacar seperti dia. Berbeda sekali dengan pacar Kirino.

Yah, walaupun kata Aoi lebih pintar Shindou dari pada Tsurugi(*plak). Tapi, tetap saja! Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia merasa iri dengan semua itu. ' _Menyebalkan!'_ Teriak Nesya dalam hati.

"Hai, Aoi!" sapa pemuda itu ramah.

Aoi membalasnya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Tsurugi-kun!".

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Aoi dan mulai berbincang-bincang. Melihat kedua pasangan serasi itu begitu dekat dan akrab, hati Kirino semakin iri.

'KENAPA MEREKA BISA DEKAT, SEDANG AKU TIDAK BISAAAAA!' Jerit Kirino dalam hatinya. Ia pun tak kuat melihat pemandangan romantis di hadapannya itu dan melesat pergi begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Aoi.

Kirino berlari ke taman yang sepi. Di sana ia menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat pemandangan romantis barusan diantara Aoi dan Tsurugi. Kapan ia dan Shindou tidak bisa menjadi pasangan serasi seperti mereka? 'Uuuhhh! Sebal! Sebal!' Gerutu Kirino kesal dalam hatinya. Ia pun berteriak saat itu juga.

"Dasar cowok menyebalkan! NGELES! KAMPUNGAN(?)! Kapan sih, kamu mau perhatian sama aku! Mau nepati janji kamu! Pingin banget aku nglupain kamu! Tapi kamu selalu buat aku kangen sama kamu! Huhuhu…. DASAR SHINDROM TAKUTAN(?) PAYAAAHHH!"

Kirino pun menangis keras. Beruntung tidak ada orang saat itu. Jadi, Kirino bebas melampiaskan amarahnya.

"Lagi ngambek, ya?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menoleh Kirino menyahut,"Udah tahu, pake nanya lagi! Hiks…" sahut Kirino sambil terisak.

"Apa boleh aku temani?" kata seseorang itu lagi.

"Enggak usah! Pergi sana!" tolak Kirino cepat.

"Kalau aku enggak mau?" Kirino mendecak sebal kalau ada orang sedang marah di ganggu.

Ia pun berbalik dan berkata"Uuhhh….Nyebelin amat sih kamu! Kalau kamu enggak pergi aku…. Eh, Shindou!" Kirino terdiam melihat sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Cowok, rambut ombak alun(?) warna coklat tua, berkulit kuning langsat, matanya berwarna _hazel_ dan tentunya keren….

"N-Ngapain kamu disini?!" tanya Kirino terbata. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air matanya sendiri. Ia sedikit sungkan kalau bertemu dengan pacarnya. Apalagi waktu lagi menangis begini. Pakai tadi marah-marah sambil nyebut namanya lagi.

"Kamu tadi kemana aja sih? Aku jemput kerumahmu kamunya udah berangkat duluan. Aku cari di kelas enggak ada juga. Ternyata lagi melampiaskan amarah disini, toh." Kata Shindou sambil tertawa geli mengingat ketika tadi melihat pacarnya itu sedang marah-marah sendiri. Tentunya kalimat pedas dari Kirino pun jelas sekali di dengarnya. Wajah Kirino sontak bersemu merah.

Shindou tersenyum,"Aku mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Kita enggak jadi nonton. Soalnya penyakit ayahku kambuh, jadi enggak bisa nepati janji, deh. Maafin aku,ya?" kata Shindou dengan tutur kata yang terbilang lembut selembut permen kapas yang di makan Author.

Mendengar ucapan dari Shindou, hati serasa seperti tenang kembali.

Tidak akan! Kirino tidak boleh percaya begitu saja! Ia harus tahu yang sebenarnya tentang kemarin.

"Jangan bohong! Aku enggak percaya sama kamu!" bantah Kirino judes.

Shindou tetap bersabar menghadapi pacarnya yang suka marah ini tapi dapat memikat hatinya ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Baiklah kalau kamu enggak percaya. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ayahku. Gimana?" ajak Shindou masih dengan nada lembut.

Kirino kembali terdiam. Kalau ayah Shindou benar-benar sakit bagaimana? Atau Shindou hanya pura-pura saja?

"Serius?" Kirino memastikan.

"Ya iya lah, masa aku bohong sama kamu." Kata Shindou.

"Oke, aku ikut. Kalau kamu enggak bohong aku maafin kamu. Tapi, kalau kamu bohong aku enggak akan mau lagi sama kamu." Ancam Kirino pada Shindou.

"Terus aku sama siapa donk?"

"Sama AUTHOR!" Kirino mencibir. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Shindou. Sang pacar hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pacarnya bertingkah kekanak-kanakkan tersebut. _'hahaha…Author kan galak. Takut ah sama dia…'_ *plak!

* * *

Sesuai yang di katakan Shindou saat ada di taman tadi, ia dan Kirino pergi ke rumah sakit seusai pulang sekolah. Kirino ingin membuktikan ucapakan Shindou yang katanya tidak berbohong itu. Namun, setelah sampai disana dan menemui ayah Shindou, apa respon dari Kirino? Ia tak bisa berkata apa pun.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kan?" celetuk Shindou setelah keluar dari ruang rawat ayahnya bersama dengan Kirino. Kirino menunduk suram. "Kenapa kamu enggak ngasih tahu aku sih…" ucap Kirino lirih. Shindou heran,"Maksudnya?" Shindou tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pacarnya itu. "Kalau ayahmu sakit…." Jawab Kirino.

Ia benar-benar sedih dan menyesal karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak tentang Shindou. Padahal Kirino tahu kalau Shindou tak pernah bohong padanya. Tapi, selalu saja ia berpikir negative tentang tingkah Shindou.

"Seharusya kamu ngasih tahu aku! SMS kek, telepon kek, jadi aku kan enggak merasa kecewa kaya' kemarin! Kamu enggak ngasih kabar, lalu tiba-tiba kamu bilang kalau ayah kamu sakit! Itu menyebalkan tahu! Aku selalu berharap bisa terus bersamamu! Tapi kamu selalu enggak ada di sisi aku! Hampir saja aku menjauh dari kamu kalau saja Aoi tidak menyadarkanku! Kamu itu menyebalkan Shindou!" jelas Kirino panjang lebar sambil menahan amarahnya.

Shindou terpaku mendengar kalimat dari Kirino barusan. Ia pun melangkah dan menenggelamkan Kirino ke dalam pelukannya. Kirino tersentak. Namun hanya diam saja. Baru pertama kali ia berada di pelukkan seorang cowok. Serasa hatinya tenang kembali.

"Alasan mengapa aku enggak ngasih tahu kamu karena aku takut kalau melihatmu sedih begini. Maka dari itu aku enggak memberitahumu. Jadi, maaf kalau aku enggak bisa nepati janji aku atau aku kurang perhatian sama kamu. Percayalah…. Aku akan selalu bersama sama kamu." Kata Shindou dengan nada yang lembut.

Ia tak mau berkata kasar sedikit pun terhadap Kirino. "Kamu boleh marah dan sebal padaku. Tapi, jangan sampai menjauh dariku. Atau pun melupakanku, itu sungguh menyakitkan tahu. Kamu mengerti apa yang aku katakan kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Kirino mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, melepaskan pelukkan dari Shindou. "So, aku di maafin nih?" tanya Shindou sambil tersenyum manis. "Enggak!" jawab Kirino singkat. "Kenapa?" Shindou bingung mendengar jawaban dari Kirino. Sudah jelas jika Shindou tidak berbohong ia akan di maafkan oleh Kirino. Tapi, kenapa bisa berubah begini?

"Enggak mau nolak permintaan maaf dari Shindou maksudnya…" kata Kirino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan jari membentuk huruf V. "Dasar jengkel…." Ucap Shindou menahan rasa geli terhadap Kirino.

"Biarin, weeekkkk!" ejek Kirino seraya menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berlari.

"Hey!" Shindou ikutan berlari mengejar Kirino.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!" seru Kirinno sambil terus berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan tawa gembira.

"Awas kalau sampai kena', ya?" Shindou tak mau kalah. Dengan kecepatan semaksimal mungkin akhirnya ia bisa meraih tubuh Kirino ke dalam pelukkannya. Mereka pun tertawa bahagia dalam canda dan tawa mereka.

Keesokkan harinya, mereka kembali menjadi pasangan bahagia seperti semula. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan dapat mereka lalui bersama. Hubungan yang awalnya sempat jauh akhirnya mendekat kembali. Hati yang awalnya mendung, cerah kembali dengan adanya seputih awan dan sebiru langit beserta mentari yang menyinari bumi.

* * *

 **Sora-chan : Akhirnya saya bisa mem-publish-kan fic pertama saya yang abal(?) ini!*ciyeee!**

 **Neko-chan : Iya, nanti Sora-chan bisa publish lagi yang banyak-banyak! ()**

 **Sora-chan : Iyap, betul juga! Eh, tapi yang ini lebih seru lho!**

 **Neko-chan : *mata berkelip* serius ? kaya apa?**

 **Sora-chan : ada deh!**

 **Neko-chan : * (?)* Ayolah, judulnya?**

 **Sora-chan : Kepo amat sih loh! baiklah karena aku kan manusia(?) paling buaek sedunia akherat(?)*hueekk!*paling rajin*Preett!* dan suka menabung(?) akan aku ceritain. Jadi cerita fic ini murni buatan aku sendiri, aku membuatnya dengan chara yang kugambar sendiri. Chara-nya ada 52 tokoh*readers : huuuuu kereeennnn...* Dan aku enggak bakal melibatkan karakter yang di ciptakan oleh karya manga orang lain. Murni! Sumprit!**

 **Neko-chan : Ohh... Oh,iya Sora-chan kan pintar melukis!**

 **Sora-chan : HoHo, tidak juga. Sudah tahu, kan?**

 **Neko-chan : Jangan-jangan... yang S-*Dibingkem langsung pake plastik(?)**

 **Sora-chan : Ssstttt! jangan di kasih tahu para reader! Hehe!*dikroyok massa(?) untuk fic selanjutnya jangan kaget ya?**

 **Neko-chan : Tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya**

 **Sora+Neko-chan : Janee~ Silakan untuk komentarnya...(_ _)**


End file.
